


Proposal

by AutisticWriter



Series: Cuddles [20]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ian has something very important to ask Barbara.Cuddle 20: Post-proposal





	Proposal

Everything is so peaceful. Ian, Barbara, Vicki and the Doctor are all sat in one of the TARDIS’ many sitting rooms, relaxing after a long day out. They landed on a planet where everything didn’t try to kill them, and even found a lovely little market that sold some beautiful, if strange, things. So when they returned to the TARDIS hours later, Barbara wasn’t the only one with some purchases in her bag.

It’s late into the evening, but no one has moved to go to bed. Vicki is too engrossed on something she is watching on a data screen with headphones plugged in, whilst the Doctor reads a very thick book in a language that Barbara doesn’t understand. And Ian and Barbara are cuddled up together, just snuggling with their eyes closed, enjoying each other’s company.

At least, until Ian gently eases out of the hug and stands up. Barbara and the Doctor look up, but Vicki doesn’t notice.

“Going somewhere, my boy?” the Doctor asks, peering at Ian over the top of his glasses.

“No, I just need to do something,” Ian says, and Barbara can’t read the expression on his face. What is he up to? Reaching into his pockets, Ian continues, “You see, when we went to that fascinating market earlier, I bought something. Something… important. And now… I’d like to show you what it is.”

The Doctor snaps his book shut, his full focus on Ian. Barbara stares at Ian, watching him grip something inside the pocket of his jacket. Even Vicki has looked up, pulling one of her earphones out of her ear and glancing at Ian.

Ian inhales, holds his breath and then exhales slowly, puffing his cheeks out. He turns to Barbara, and takes the object out of his pocket. He holds a small black box on the palm of his hand.

“Barbara,” he says slowly, and he drops to one knee.

Barbara stares at him, her eyes widening. Is he doing what she thinks he is? Judging from the smiles on their faces, Vicki and the Doctor are thinking the same thing.

Ian smiles. “Barbara Wright, you are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. I love you more than anything in the entire universe.” He opens the box, revealing a golden ring adorned with a gemstone in the strangest shade of milky-pink she has ever seen. “Will… will you marry me?”

She looks at him, leaning forwards in her seat. And then Barbara puts her hands on the sides of Ian’s head and kisses his forehead. With a huge smile spreading across her face, she says, “Of course I will.”

“This is so brilliant!” Vicki cries, jumping to her feet. “Let’s have a TARDIS wedding!”

“This certainly is a turn of events,” the Doctor says. Standing up, he pats Ian on the shoulder. “Congratulations, you two.”

Part of Barbara wants to cry, but that doesn’t stop her smiling. She kisses Ian again, this time on his lips.

Ian looks slightly dazed, but he takes the ring out of the box. Barbara holds out her hand and he holds it; his hands are clammy, but Barbara doesn’t care. And Ian, with total care, slips the ring onto Barbara’s ring finger. It fits perfectly, the pinkish jewel sparkling on her finger.

“It’s beautiful, Ian,” she whispers. “Where did you find it?”

“At the market… this morning,” Ian says, faltering over his words. A faint blush appears across his cheeks. “I’ve been looking for a ring for a few weeks now, but I couldn’t find the one. But… but this is… the one.”

Barbara smiles and pulls her boyfriend – no, her fiancé – into a hug. “Yes, it’s the one.”

“I can’t believe this,” Ian says. “This has gone perfectly. Even the Doctor didn’t ruin it.”

“Excuse me?!” the Doctor says, offended. “How would I ruin your wedding proposal?”

Ian raises his eyebrows, grinning. “Well, in the same way that chaos seems to follow you wherever you go.”

“He’s got a point, Doctor!” Vicki giggles, nudging the Doctor.

The Doctor rolls his eyes, but he smiles.

“I love you so much, Ian,” Barbara whispers, pressing a kiss to his cheek.                    

Ian kisses her back, cuddling her tightly as the engagement ring sparkles on her finger. “I love you too.”


End file.
